One Crazy Night
by artiist1284
Summary: Prequel to Is it or Isn't it? Events of a Crazy night of boredom that leads to a party, sparking jealousy in Clark, leading to true feelings being revealed, and a steamy night...all to conclude in the one shot of an important question, Is it or Isn't it?


**An:** Yea sorry for the long wait, of this Prequel. I'm a med-student now so things are pretty hecked.

**Summary:** Prequel to "Is it or Isn't it?" Doesn't matter which order you read it in, but if u want the suspense first then I would suggest to read "Is it or Isn't it?", and since this isn't done yet I strongly suggest to read that one first lol. These few chaps, havent' decided how many, maybe 3 the most, will bring about the events that take place in the previous one-shot. Trying to be vague for those who haven't read the one shot.

Anyway, these few chaps will involve a party, jealousy, Clark, Lois, and sum steamy fun later on. So I hope I got ya interested. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Yea, I'm not trying to get sued, so I own NADA! Just the ideal for this fic, only that small part belong to me.

--

Girls' giggles sounded at the small table they occupied, trying hard to keep the noise from reaching others since they were in the study Hall. Though it didn't draught them enough to not stop their little squeals while they tried out their own colored designed side-kicks.

**'I'm bored'**

**'Dude, you text that like an hour ago.'**

More giggles played on air as the text was read.

**'Did not and it's true. I'm bored out of my mind.'**

**'Lois, we're suppose to be working on our essay.'**

**'Yea, what happen to that? You're only half way done. Come on I need to finish.'**

Chloe shoots Lois a look across the table as she laughs quietly.

**'You're CHEATING! Stop copying my work, do ur own!'**

Clark rolls his eyes as the girls continue to giggle, his frustration mounting at their interruptions in his work. Today of all days of trying to do his American Science essay had to be the day Lois and Chloe's blue and yellow side-kicks came in the mail to Metropolis University.

It's only been two hours since they had them and he was already planning on ways to destroy the damned messengers.

**'Yo, Chloe. Gotta man for ya. Look behind you.'**

Chloe turns her head to look over her shoulder. Her face falls when she sees the guy Lois pointed out. Her lips scrunches up into a tight line as her focus returns to the amused face of her cousin.

She grips her yellow side-kick tightly as she sends a text.

**'Not funny, Lo. :P'**

Lois laughs a little too loudly and clamps a hand over her mouth but not before Clark and a few others look her way.

**'Whaaaat? I think the magnify-sized glasses and front teeth busting from his lips make him quite attractive!'**

Lois makes a low snort as she receives a kick under the table from Chloe. Clark glances at her next to him before shifting slightly and returning back to his paper.

**'Come on Lo, we should get back to work. Besides we're disturbing people.'**

**'Plz, like who?'**

Chloe tilts her head to the side to stare Lois in the eyes and then directs them to Clark. Lois rolls her own hazel ones before pressing the keys on her blue side-kick.

**'Smallville needs to lighten up.'**

**'He just wants to get a good grade. You should be a lil more worried about it 2.'**

**'Dude, it's due in 3 weeks!'**

Chloe giggles to herself which earns another scolding look from Clark who clears his throat sending them the message that they should get back to work. Lois rolls her eyes up and sends Chloe a picture of a girl Smilie strangling a guy Smilie. Chloe quickly wraps her hand over her mouth to stiffle the laugh.

**'Dare me'**

Chloe arches her brow at the odd request.

**'What?'**

**'Just dare me!'**

**'OK, I dare you-- ?'**

Chloe knew it went against her better judgement, know how ecentric Lois could be at times, but she pleaded the curiosity case since she had to admit she was freaken bored too.

Lois raises her own brow and releases a sneaky grin to Chloe before she turns i her seat toward Clark. Chloe sits back silently to watch what unfolds and what Lois has up her sleeve. Lois just sits there in that position unnervingly staring Clark down.

He was aware of her from the start and knowing Lois he knew she was up to something, so he tried to ignore her. Knowing Lois, though, he should have known that that wasn't going to work. They noticed his first signs of breaking by the little glances he kept directing toward her.

His break came with a loud sigh as he turned to face her.

"Can I help you with something, Lois?" His eyes daring her to have a good reason.

"I just noticed for the first time how attractive you are, Smallville." Lois says in a low sultry voice and laughs at the faint hint of a blush that creeps over his cheeks.

Chloe laughs too, but not so easily and a little awkwardly, also, especially with the truth that's been confided in her from Clark. It was like a sledge hammer had sliced her in two but she couldn't completely say it was a total shock.

There was always a small part of her that nagged her to face the connection she and practically everyone else say between her cousin and best friend. She practically spent the first half of the semester telling all who asked that Lois and Clark weren't a couple when they saw them bicker in their special way.

It just didn't make it any easier when Clark couldn't keep how he felt inside any more and as her friend when she was worried over his condition one day and asked about it, his control waned bringing the truth forth.

Clark looks over the table at Chloe as if he could get an answer to Lois' strange behavior just by looking at her.

"Umm, Lois, maybe you should get back to work."

"Mmm, there's definitely something I would like to work." she all but purrs onto Clark's cheek as she runs her finger down his neck.

Chloe kicks her foot against Lois' leg as Lois laughs at Clark's expense, his face flushed with embarrassment along with his body's reaction to her touch.

She punches his arm playfully in the way she always dose. "Smallville, you're way too easy."

Chloe gives Clark an apologetic look from across the table as Lois retreats back to her chair at the same time her side-kick buzzes alerting that a new messenger sent her a text.

"DUDE!" Lois says loudly, making half the room look her way while Chloe and Clark jump from her outburst and gives her a puzzled look.

Lois sends Chloe the text, while she and Clark peer down at the screen of the yellow side-kick.

**'Party at Grey's 2nite!'**

**--**

**Hope you enjoyed, leave me sum feedback, Good or Bad, dosen't matter. I hoped you enjoy, 2nd chap should be up in a few days. Laterz!**


End file.
